


Finely Sliced

by butterballturkeyofficial



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Needles, Orgasm Delay/Denial, because i cant do whump with the turtles :(, light genital injury, tcest, there is injury in this but it isnt graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterballturkeyofficial/pseuds/butterballturkeyofficial
Summary: Raph gets a cut somewhere no one ever wants to be cut  and now he can't do much of anything for two weeks.Consider this my vday fic, ladies and gents





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ot4 with sub leo is up next, was extremely motivated to get this one out....

“Ah shell,” Raph said as he felt the warm ooze of something running down his leg and the nervous fiery tingle that told him something down south was seriously, terribly off. The raw edge of panic starts to crest but Raph shoves it down. They made it to the sewers. He can hold it together until home.

They had been in a battle with the Foot and while Raph had thought they had largely gotten off scot free, now that he was coming down from the seductive high that was adrenaline, he could see that that was not the case. Had he felt the sword nick him?

Sure. But he had been too pumped up to really stop and focus on where and what had exactly been cut. That was until he noticed what was quickly becoming a copiously slick slide down his leg followed by the tingling and then the nausea that came with realizing something was seriously, terribly off.

“Raph, you okay?” Donnie said, taking note of his brother’s suddenly pallid and sweaty complexion.

Raph knew exactly where this was going. Stitches. Probably meds. Definitely a needle. Stubbornness warred with reality for a moment and for the moment, stubbornness won.

“Nothin’,” Raph said and continued to walk. Well, walking wasn't exactly the term, it was more like-

“Hold up Raph, you’re limping,” Leo called and Raph swore under his breath. 

“ M’not.”

A sigh. 

“Raph just turn around and show us the cut already.”

Damn it. Stupid Leo with his stupid intuition never minding his own stupid business.

Slowly Raph turned around and at first the three others were confused as to where the cut was, then Mikey’s eyes caught on the red trickle sliding down Raph’s leg and his eye ridges shot up in blatant disbelief.

“Raph where…?” Donnie’s eyes followed Mikey’s and he trailed off.

“I said, I am fine,” Raph repeated but as he said it his shell hit the wall without him meaning it to and his brothers seemed to get taller as he shrunk until they were out of sight completely and the world was getting fuzzy at the edges.

There was a rush of words and touches and he thinks he is moving somewhere. The deep rumble of his father’s voice comes in snatches, there is a pinch on his upper arm and then he is gone.  
Somewhere in the grey fog snatches of conversation make it to him.

“Just grazed the edge…” 

“Should heal up alright-“

“-ait a few weeks to see.”

Raph is coming to in what he immediately recognizes as Donnie’s lab on a bed bundled in blankets. Donnie himself appears to have made a makeshift nursing station next to him, asleep on a desk with an empty pot of coffee and his face illuminated by the light of his computer screen. Raph feels the corner of his mouth tug up in response.

That is until a low throb in his groin catches up with him.

The throb builds to a full out pulsing wave of pain that has Raph involuntarily letting out a moan. He tries to stand and finds himself collapsing under the jolt of white-hot pain, nearly crashing to the floor as he struggles to make sense of the world under the rippling waves of agony that stun him into clutching the bed sheets that slipped down with him. Donnie wakes up with a snort and looks at Raph in surprise and then alarm.

“Ah, you’re awake and I bet your meds are wearing off right about now,” Donnie says and he is pulling open his drawer and uncapping a needle.

“No Don, wait,” Raph is grunting trying to hide the grimace his face seems stuck in the act of making while his brother calmly approaches, swabs his upper arm, and jams the needle home. He then helps Raph back into bed, steadying him as he tilts dangerously first to one side, then the other.

A minute or two later Raph is getting woozy and finds his head feels like it is full of lead and his pillow is a magnet. Voices sound dimly in the background and Raph aware it is no longer just Donnie in the room.

“Is he gonna be alright?” He thinks it is Mikey that asks.

“He’ll be all good by the fourteenth,” Donnie replied. Two weeks? Maybe less. How long had he been out again?

“Yah can’t keep me here all two weeks,” Raph slurred and he tries to make it sound angry and forceful but the words will barely come out of his mouth, much less in the inflection he intentioned for them.

Donnie picks up a cloth from somewhere and wipes Raph’s face and neck. It is cool and admittedly feels very good and without meaning to Raph lets out a churr at the attention.

“He’s totally out of it.”

“Mikey I’ll kick you out if you make him upset,” Donnie said in a warning tone.

“He’ll be upset when he recovers and realizes how much he let you baby him,” Mikey snorted. Donnie rolls his eyes and turns back to Raph, looking into his hazy eyes and talking slow and soft.

“You got cut Raph, it isn’t too deep but it’s, ah, in a sensitive area. It’s clean and there’s a few stitches. You should be able to be up in a day or two but… no sparring, no other strenuous activities.”

There is a peculiar weight put on those last two words and Raph can’t really comprehend as to why, so he nods dumbly instead and drifts off into a doze as he feels Donnie keep rubbing at his face and neck and other tender areas.

The second time he wakes up he is fully awake this time and Don is gone. Leo however is there at his empty desk and looks at him appraisingly as he wakes up.

“No more fuckin’ needles,” Raph snarls at him.

“Nice to see you are awake and in a good mood,” Leo says smiling at him calmly and it rankles Raph more than he would like to admit.

“Where’s Don?”

“Asleep, had to make him go, he’s barely left the lab since you got injured. Speaking of which, we should probably discuss that.”

Raph groaned.

“Seriously Raphael, you have stitches,” Leo said. “The edge of the wound is on your cloaca.”

“My wuh-,” Raph could have sworn he felt like he had been injected again.

“Yes. There. So in order for it to heal properly, you need to refrain from strenuous exercise. No weights, no sparring, and nothing sexual,” Leo says dryly. He felt like he saw a glimmer of humor in Leo’s eyes but Raph blinked and it was gone.

“You’re going to be fine, if you listen to instructions there shouldn’t be any lasting nerve damage,” Leo said and with that he is patting Raph on the shoulder and he sets something down next to him on the stand by his bed.

A glass and two small white pills.

“No way,” Raph says, looking up at his eldest brother fiercely. “Not takin’ those.”

Leo shrugs looking nonplussed, “I won’t fight you. I’ll leave them here for when you change your mind.”

“Ain’t changin’ it,” Raph grunts.

Two hours later and a lot of teeth grinding, Raph does end up changing his mind. Because fuck, does it hurt. It hurts just in general, but he never realized how much movement was centered around his groin. 

Pushing himself up or shifting sent searing pangs down there, about any damned leg movement, the same. He breaks when he realizes he has to get up to go to the bathroom and he has the choice of pissing himself, asking Leo for help or taking his meds. As far as he is concerned, only two of those are viable options, and he'd rather not piss himself.

So Raph is stuck in bed and on meds and after all of a day it makes him feel like he is starting to lose it. Donnie lets him up on day three and with his release from the lab and Don’s observation, his brother gives him a warning.

“We aren’t going to watch you around the clock anymore, Raph,” Donnie began.

“Thank god for that,” Raph snorted as he turned to go. Donnie caught him by the arm.

“Leo told you-.”

“No sparring, no lifting, no sex, got it,” Raph said shortly, trying to tug his arm free. He honestly just wanted to go sit in his room and enjoy being alone again in his own space for a bit.

“Raph you can’t drop down at all,” Don said flatly.

Raph’s eye ridges shot up as he gaped at Don.

“Guess Leo wasn’t as clear as he should have been,” Donnie said, rubbing his tired face. 

“I can’t even jack it? I though he meant just no fuckin’,” Raph said in stunned disbelief.

Donnie let go of Raph’s arm. “No Raph, you have to let it heal, when the stitches are out in two weeks…” Donnie’s voice fades to a drone as Raph internally struggles to grasp how he is going to make it a full two weeks without anything. He could barely make it two days, he and Mikey had made a bet once and it ended with Raph cumming when Mikey bent over to pick up a remote in front of him.

So in short, Raph preemptively knows this probably isn’t going to end well.

By the end of the week he feels twitchy and irritable and being in the same room as his brothers makes him start noticing things like how nice Leo’s legs are or how Mikey’s tail wriggles a lot more than everyone else’s or how Don likes to tongue the end of his pen when he is thinking.

The worst part is he knows his brothers aren’t actively doing anything to aggravate him, it’s just his head playing tricks on him. For the most part they are all sympathetic and seem to get the message when Raph pulls away from their touches and largely keeps to himself.

By day ten Raph finds himself unconsciously rubbing at his bulge while he and Leo are watching some sort of wrestling match. All he can focus on is the muscles and pecs and the way one of the guys looks when he is being pinned down. He rubs and rubs and it burns yeah, but it also feels like he is scratching some deep-seated itch and it feels so damn good-

“Raph,” Suddenly his hands are getting pinned against the couch and Leo’s plastron is pressed against his, his breath coming hot in his face, and that isn’t exactly helping either. “Don, get in here!”

If Raph had to make a list of which brothers he liked in what order he liked them, Leo wouldn’t even be on the list.

“Fuckin’” Raph tries to thrash his way out of the grip like a catfish flopping around on a dock and that gets him some sharp jabs to pressure points that have him feeling dead-limbed, helpless and still brimming with pent up rage and sexual frustration.

“You make things entirely too hard on yourself,” Leo says, getting in close to his face and growling in a low guttural tone that Raph has too many memories of being used in other situations, where other things were going on and-

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Raph feels something really starting to burn, maybe something giving way and Leo’s eyes flick down to his groin back to Raph’s pale, pained, and panic-stricken face and then Raph’s head is being jerked aside roughly and a searing pain in his shoulder has him shouting.

“Leo! You fuckin’ asshole, ya bit me!” Raph yells, more in genuine surprise than anger. The anger is coming, it’s building up and ready to rumble as soon as he figures out what the fuck just happened.

“You were about to burst your stitches,” Leo yells back. “I didn’t know what else to do.”

“Ya couldn’t have thought of anything better than taking a chunk out of my goddamn shoulder?” Raph bellows and boy, he may not be able to jack it, lift weights or what not, but letting off steam this way? It’s kind of helpful.

“How about you not do the exact opposite of what Donnie told you to do?” Leo snapped, letting his brimming frustration with his brother finally boil over.

“What’s going on?” Donnie said as he rushed into the room, an amused looking Mikey in tow.

“Leo’s become a goddamn vampire!” 

“Raphael’s being an idiot.”

The two of them shout over each other in unison and Donnie pinches his brow in irritation while Mikey gawks at the swelling crescent on Raph’s shoulder.

“Damn Leo, where is your muzzle?”

“Shut it, Mikey,” Leo says as he is pulling Raph to his feet. 

“Raph you need to have Donnie check out your stitches, I can’t imagine you didn’t tear something.”

Raph finds himself being ushered into the lab where the bite mark is wiped clean and bandaged and he still left to digest what the fuck exactly happened over the course of the last hour. Leo and Mike both clear out as Donnie finishes up on tending to the bite and kneels down between Raph’s legs.

Donnie looked at the bulging slit and probed at the irritated skin as Raph winced, sucking in air through his teeth.

“You are lucky you didn’t tear any stitches,” Donnie said glaring at him sternly. Fuck, fuck, fuck. His fingers were touching right along-

Raph squeezed his eyes shut and let out an audible whimper. Donnie immediately withdrew his finger.

He cupped his brother’s face looking at him tenderly, “Raph, it’s only four more days, please don’t tear anything or hurt yourself. Please be good.”

Raph was finding it hard to focus on anything that wasn’t Donnie’s mouth or his arms, the way his build was so lean yet appealing. He licks his lips and stares at Donnie dumbly. Donnie sighs and Raph yelps as he feels a pinch in his thigh and then glances down to see Donnie removing a needle.

“You and yer damn needles. Damn it Don, I ain’t a pincushion,” Raph barked as Donnie disposed of the needle. 

“I know you don’t like it Raph, but you can’t tell me you weren’t a few steps shy from dropping down.”

Raph felt his whole lower half going numb. 

“Don what even?” Raph squinted at his lower half. He couldn’t feel his wound or his sheathed erection anymore.

“Just a numbing agent and muscle relaxant, take it easy Raph, you should stay here and rest a bit,” Don said coming back over. “I just need to finish checking that you didn’t damage anything. You feel that?”

Raph shook his head. He could hear the wet sound of Donnie moving around but feel it? Not at all.

“Alright,” Donnie said, smiling gently. “You’re going to be alright for the next few hours. You can’t really move anything so just stay put.”

“Don, come on,” Raph whined. “Can we just kiss a little or something? If I can’t feel down there it isn’t a problem right?” 

Don came over closer and gave Raph a kiss on the forehead.

“Four more days Raph,” then, to Raph’s unending frustration, Donnie gets up and leaves him alone in the lab, dead from the waist down.

Raph gets his feeling back in his legs a few hours later, and immediately uses them to walk his way out of the lab, out of their home and out of the sewers without giving notice to anyone.

Right over to Casey’s. Because anything has to be better than being around his brothers who are slowly but surely going to drive him nuts.

“So’s true your, y’know, got a little?” Casey raises his eyebrows at Raph. On second thought, maybe Casey isn’t all that much better.

“Who tha hell told you?” Raph snarled as he shifts his legs closer together and pulls a pillow into his lap subconsciously wedging it between him and Casey.

“That would be me Raph, sorry,” April said as she came around to smile apologetically.

“M guessin’ Don told you then?” Raph said as his eyes narrowed to irritated little slits. He appreciated that Donnie had a close friend in April, but he didn’t need him telling her all of his damn business.

“He was really worried about you, Raph, it wasn’t just a schoolyard gossip kind of deal,” April soothed.

“Anyways, so what’s it like havin’ a big ol’ cut on your junk,” Casey said before letting out a groan as April elbowed him roughly.

“Ain’t talkin’ about it Case,” Raph said sharply before relaxing into the couch. “I came over here to get away from all of them fussing over that.”

“Okay, fine, what happened to your shoulder then?” Casey asked looking curiously at the square bandage on Raph’s shoulder.

“Ain’t talkin’ bout that either,” Raph snarls and folds his arms together to turn away from Casey almost entirely.

“Okaaaay, touchy,” Casey says, raising his hands in mock surrender. “How about a movie then?”

A movie, it turns out, is exactly what Raph needs. There’s guns and explosions, and totally not accurate martial arts that has Raph rolling with laughter and his mind is off the one track it had been stuck on for days.

That is until the phone rings and April gets it and comes back in looking at Raph expectantly.

“Raph it’s home,” she says, holding out the phone to him.

“Don’t want it,” Raph grunts stubbornly.

“Raph you didn’t tell them where you were going?” April chastises.

“I was going out, what more do they need to know?” Raph says petulantly as he slumps lower into the couch. April sighs impatiently and hits the speaker button.

“We need to know where our injured brother is when he disappears after getting medical attention,” Donnie’s irate voice comes on through the phone.

“Hey Raph, how’s Leo’s chomp feeling?” Mikey’s voice laughs in the background. 

“Leo bit you?” Casey looks at Raph’s shoulder now smirking in amusement.

Raph is springing up and grabbing the phone, fumbling to turn off the speaker as he glares at April and then at the phone.

“I ain’t coming home,” Raph says as he cradles the phone to his mouth.

“Master Splinter says you are,” Mikey singsonged.

“Seriously Raph, we will come get you if we need to,” There was King Leo again.

“I’m getting’ cabin fever around all of you and it’s easier to deal with if I don’t hafta be around…,” Raph doesn’t want to say it but he sure as shell thinks it. Sitting too close to Mikey on the couch. Brushing against Donnie. The way Leo looks at him when he is angry, which is every odd second.

A heavy sigh comes through the other end.

“Raph, be back before dawn.”

A little more of the tension seeps out of Raph at that allowance. He agrees and then hangs up the phone.

“So care to explain why Leo bit you?” Casey asked.

“Not in your lifetime Jones,” Raph says as he presses play on the movie.

“S’fine, I’m sure Mikey will spill the beans eventually,” Casey said and immediately raised an elbow to block Raph trying to thump him.

True to his word, Raph headed back before dawn and arrived exhausted and haggard looking to sleep in his own hammock. Not before passing Leo in the living room who, to his surprise merely gave him a nod instead of a lecture.

The remaining days were like that. Leo was surprisingly reserved. Mikey kept his mouth somewhat in check for, well, Mikey. And Donnie kept any and all touches purely clinical. 

And then the blessed day comes when Donnie snips his stitches pulls them loose and Raph finds himself relieved and horny all at once. He tries to pull Donnie in immediately and is faced with instant denial.

“Hold on Raph,” Donnie says smiling playfully. After two weeks of waiting Raph is anything but playful and patient regarding sex. He grumbles and starts to turn away when Don grabs him by the chin and pulls him into a light kiss, before breaking it and grabbing his hand to lead him out of the lab.

“Come on Raph, Mikey’s got breakfast for us.”

Raph is given a plate laden with pancakes which he immediately starts to shovel into his mouth. Midway through eating he looks up to see his three brothers looking at him expectantly.

“Whuff?” he says through a soggy mouthful.

Leo raises an unimpressed eye ridge.

Raph glances down at his plate to see several mangled heart shaped pancakes. He starts at them a moment before he remembers Donnie saying that his stitches would come out on the fourteenth.

Of February.

He swallows a dry mouthful.

“Happy Valentine’s day!” Mikey cheered.

Raph looks sheepish, “I uh-.”

“You completely forgot,” Leo says deadpan.

“Can it Fearless,” Raph snaps.

“Easy Raph, you had a lot going on, we get it,” Donnie placates. “Leo is just teasing.”

“Was he teasing when he bit my shoulder?”

“Hey, you earned that,” Leo said, jabbing his fork at him before stabbing it into a pancake.

“I’ll show you what you earned,” Raph stands up to get in Leo’s face.

“Oh go ahead then,” Leo says in a low timbre that makes Raph’s spine tingle, dropping his fork and also rising to his feet.

Valentines day starts off with Leo and Raph wrestling each other to the floor while Mikey watches in amusement and Donnie sighs and clears the table. By the time he has come back Leo has Raph pinned and with his mouth right next to his ear he orders him.

“Drop down.”

Raph squeezes his eyes shut and prepares for the feeling of himself coming loose, the flush of humiliation, the freeing sensation….

It doesn’t come.

Leo growls in his ear and grinds up against Raph pressing himself on his back end, rubbing himself there, teasing, working him up and still nothing.

“Raph,” Leo says warningly and it would be hot if Raph wasn’t suddenly extremely disconcerted about his groin not acting like it usually does.

“I can’t,” Raph groans.

“Yes, you can,” Leo says and he shifts to press up against him even harder and Raph pulls away, Leo backing off when Raph turns to look at him.

“I can’t,” Raph said and his pinched-up face shows the aggravation and sickening worry he feels at the truth behind that statement. “It won’t.”

“It might just be a little out of practice considering the circumstances,” Donnie said as he came closer and knelt down next to Raph. “ Might even be a psychological blockage. It’s almost certainly not anything physical, everything seemed to heal right.”

“Woah, woah, slow down before you pull something,” Mikey says approaching with a grin. “I can help him out.”

Raph finds his head in Don’s lap, hands soothing his shoulders and rubbing along his neck as Mikey presses his hot mouth to Raph’s slit and he feels something slip in for the first time in weeks.

He lets out a high needy whine in response. It honestly isn’t voluntary and the following sounds grow a bit more choked as Raph tries to suppress them.

“Just let it go Raph, you’ve put enough strain on yourself already,” Donnie murmured into his neck as Mikey’s tongue did things that made his entire body shudder and finally, blessedly with a wet little smack he felt himself come loose and out.

That was accompanied by a relieved groan.

“Yer tha best Mike,” Raph said, brow smoothing out as his erection stood free and straining.

“You bet I am,” Mikey said smugly, and before Raph could retort he is licking up Raph’s shaft which has him groaning out loud again.

“How about that kiss now?” Donnie says and before Raph can register it he is kissing him, slow and deep and his hands are tracing along his neck touching parts of him that make him shiver.

“Don,” Raph says with a hazy smile as the kiss breaks. “Thanks for takin’ care of me and all.”

Don smiles at him gently, “Be sure to pay me back by taking good care of yourself.” He goes in for another kiss, soaking up the sounds Raph makes underneath him.

Deft hands start to play with his tail and Raph starts to churr into Don’s kiss as the sound of a lube bottle snapping open. Mikey pulls off Raph to prep himself while Leo lubes up a finger and pushes the digit into Raph, pausing to let the other adjust bit by bit.

Before Leo is even done prepping Raph, Mikey has pounced on Don and gotten him far enough away from Raph that he can comfortably sit in Donnie’s lap and ride him. 

After a little bit more, Leo leans down, a low rasp in his voice, “You ready?”

“Been ready.”

With that Raph’s legs are being pushed apart and he feels the burn and stretch of Leo working himself in and starting at a slow pace. When several minutes pass of Leo continuing to go slow, Raph starts to get frustrated.

“Ya tore a chunk out of me and now ya treatin’ me like a princess? Fuck you Fearless,” Raph growled grasping at Leo’s upper arms. “I ain’t broke yet and I ain’t going to.”

With that things get considerably nastier and considerably more pleasurable.

“Why don’t I bite you in the way you enjoy,” Leo smirked.

“You’d better not.”

Slow fucking dissolves into grappling which ends up with Raph on his back getting a series of vicious love bites, then when Leo has been satisfied on that particular front, he is flipped back over and taken from behind.

Eventually Leo brushes that spot in Raph that makes him squirm and he quickly starts to drive into it, pushing himself hard and deep, fast and rough the way he knows Raph likes it. Each time he hits it Raph lets out a breathy forced little whine, sometimes accompanied by a rumbling churr, the noises getting louder and more frequent as Leo keeps up the pace until it is an almost nonstop deluge.

“Leo, goddamn, touch it a bit, c’mon,” Raph groans. Of course, leave it to Leo to tease him after literally weeks of waiting for some kind of power trip.

“I dunno Raph, maybe if you beg,” Leo smirks and he keeps hitting that damn spot.

“Fuck, ugh, you Fearless,” Raph says but even as he is saying it he is moving his hips to meet Leo’s thrusts. 

“I don’t think so,” Leo smiles and he drives into that damn spot that has Raph near sobbing. Mikey and Don are watching from the sidelines, Mikey attempting to get himself up for a round two as he watches.

“Lasting longer than usual, isn’t he?” Donnie commented.

“Raph? I’ll say, Mr. Oneshot Wonder barely makes it half as long usually.”

For Raph everything was feeling a little out of place, his body felt oversensitive but his actual physical responses were sluggish. It left him with this feeling of being on the edge that didn’t quite seem to want to come, but damn if he didn’t want to.

“Leo, alright, god damn it,” Raph devolves into a stream of curses as Leo slows down his pace to a crawl, pushing all the way in, waiting and then pulling out. He pulls all the way out and flips Raph over.

“You were going to say something?”

Leo starts to push in, or at least gives the appearance of it, but instead merely rubs himself on Raph’s opening, teasing the outside, sometimes catching the rim with his head.

“Fuck,” Raph drags the word out long and low. “Alright, please jack me off.”

Leo merely hums, dragging himself up again, pushing his head all the way in, then pulling out again.

“Fuck, Leo, come on please touch me,” There’s a hysterical sort of hitch that Leo would love to drag out and push his advantage until Raph is incoherent mess. But he does have some sense of timing and a bit of pity for Raph’s predicament, even if it was a well-deserved one. Punishing him at the eleventh hour of his suffering seemed cruel.

Raph finds himself reduced to putty by the hand that jerks him off in time with Leo’s full strokes that always seem to grind up right on that one place and within moments Raph is coming and clenching down hard on Leo, who fucks him through his orgasm until he himself is cumming.

He doesn’t pull out and instead lays across Raph’s chest.

“You gonna get off sometime soon?”

“Just relax and enjoy it for once Raph.”

“I’m tired and ‘m gonna ache soon, let me up.”

Leo pulls out and off of him and Raph sits up, shifting until he is comfortable. Mikey and Donnie scoot over and Mikey gets in extra close to have a better look at Raph’s groin.

“Aww look there’s a little scar, you have a cute little battle scar on your-.”

“Shut it Mikey,” Raph said as he leaned against Donnie’s shoulder as he scratched at the base of Raph’s neck until there was a soft churr burbling up.

“I’m just saying,” Mikey said. “Kinda want to lick it.”

Raph closes his eyes tiredly. “Maybe later, this is all I got in me for now.”

“Raph turning down sex, that’s a first,” Leo snorts.

“Yer edging for a fight all day today, huh Fearless?”

Leo looked smug, “I already got my fight.” He pulled Raph half into his lap and gave him a soft kiss. “And I already won.”

Raph grumbles something unintelligible and then closes his eyes to drift off to sleep.


	2. A little extra with Don!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the donraph payoff y33t

Donnie was typing on his laptop when a prickling sensation got him to notice the looming presence in the doorway.

"In need of something?" Donnie asked, barely looking up from his computer. Honestly, these days it seemed more often that he would smell Raph before seeing him, with what was a near constant stink of arousal dogging his immediate older brother.

Raph shifted from foot to foot uneasily. "M'here for my checkup. Ya said I should still come in and let ya check things, yanno, work."

Donnies eyelids lowered as he took in the sight of his brother looking mildly flustered. He knew what Raph was asking for in his own roundabout way. He patted the edge of his desk. Raph lumbered over and took a seat, perched precariously on the edge looking a little dazed as he did so.

"Alright Raph, just give me a moment and I'll take look," Donnie said as he gave his keyboard a few final taps, surveyed his entries over and then ctrl-s, shut the lid and Raph now had Donnie's full attention.

Donnie scooted his chair over so he was directly infront of Raph's groin. He had a direct view of his scar and the delicate swell of his cloaca, which at the moment looked rather puffy and wet. Donnie absentmindedly licked his lips before he asked, "So any problems since the last time?"

Raph looked off to the side and chuckled nervously. 

“I'm havin’ the same issue as before and I was wondering if you could….” Raph trails off and instead opts to stare at Don intently.

“What issue exactly?”

"I'm still havin' the issue with, uh, droppin," Raph says finally, and he fidgets a bit after that. “And i was wondering if you could help me.”

“How about I help you help yourself through this block?” Donnie says smiling benignly at Raph. Even so, something in his chest lurches and he can feel a sort of cold sweat forming under Donnie’s gaze.

“And how are you gonna do that?”

A few minutes later, Raph learns exactly how when Don is helping him coax a long purple toy into himself. They moved from the desk to the infirmary bed which was altogether not intended for this purpose as it reminds them through it’s numerous squeaks of protest.

“Push it a little further,” Don murmurs. Raph's face is pinching up in frustration and discomfort as he tries worming the toy deeper. The toy is hard and unyielding and uncomfortable and altogether not exactly what Raph had in mind coming here, Don is sure.

But he want’s to try this and Raph seems yielding so….

“Now, at the base there's a switch, hit it once.”

With trembling fingers Raph does as instructed. Immediately vibrations start within him and he is squirming under the wash of sensation.

Donnie grasps the toy and Raph feels it shift around inside him until it glances that place that makes his toes curl.

“There?” Don asks, staring intently at Raph as he squeezes his eyes shut and nods with vigor. 

“Alright Raph. Let's walk you through this. First,” Don takes his hand in his and moves it lower. “Rub gently at the outside.”

Raph presses his hand over the heated skin and rubs. He feels his slit start to bulge and leak and he wants to slip a finger in, but holds out for Donnie's orders.

“Next just rub gently along the edge,” Donnie guides his finger to rim around his opening, meanwhile pushing the toy in a bit farther so it presses against that spot even harder. Raph feels his spine turning to jelly and he starts to pant with the exertion of keeping still and awaiting Don’s commands. 

“You're doing good Raphie, so good,” Don murmurs and leans in for a kiss. While they’re tongues are mingling Don pushes Raph’s finger down and in and Raph groans in surprise and then pleasure at the sensation. 

Donnie moves his finger down so that it is tugging at the bottom end of his slit almost uncomfortably and then with his other hand he moves Raph’s other hand with a delicate, well aimed push just a little below the swell, his cock comes loose with a small little “schlick” and a groan of relief from Raph.

“There, not so hard, is it?”

 

“ S’pently hard,” Raph mutters obtusely. Don chuckles.

Pumping him to full arousal, Donnie leaves off and kisses him for a bit, ignoring Raph's aching need. Every so often he brushes up against Raph’s arousal or tweaks the toy just a bit.

“Donnie,” Raph murmurs, fading in and out between pleasure and need. It’s hard to focus, it’s always hard to focus like this.

“What do you want Raph?”

 

Raph seems to struggle with himself a bit and Donnie gives him an especially harsh grind that glances the toy in him and has Raph gasping and letting squirming under him. It is, admittedly, nice to be the one in clear control of the situation, though Don does his best not to push it.

“Come on Raph, give me a clear indication of what you want,” Donnie says and his hand ghosts up his cock.

“Touch me,” Raph gasps.

“How?” Donnie pushes.

“I don’t-,” Raph is back to struggling. Donnie lets him squirm a bit and then sighs and smiles with that ever so patient and indecipherable doctor’s smile of his.

“Do you want to keep going with the toy? Do you want to put something else in there,” Donnie grinds against Raph again, who lets out something halfway between a whimper and a churr, “Or do you want me to ride you?”

He lets Raph just lay on his back panting for a bit as he grinds himself on him. His own slit is aching and heavy and with a wash of relief Don finds himself dropping down. The sight hits Raph and his eyes widen in response.

“Don please,” Raph licks his lips, “Ride me.”

“Toy in or out?”

Raph closes his eyes and tucks his chin in as he mumbles, “In.”

It’s cute. Very cute to see their biggest and brashest brother getting bashful about his particular tastes in bed. He’d like to push that later, see where he could go. But for now, Raph was still figuring things out and acclimating to his tastes, so he would hold off.

“Alright Raph,” Donnie says and with that he retreats for a moment and comes back with an all too familiar tube which he hands to Raph. Then he is clambering on top of Raph and Raph is surprised to see him turn around and then he has a face full of Donnie butt.

“I’m going to need prep if we are going to do this right,” Donnie says patiently as Raph looks at him befuddled. 

Two rough calloused hands pry Don apart as a slick finger gingerly presses in. For his reputation of being blundering, rough and impatient, which was accurate and often came out in the bedroom, Raph also had a soft side.

Don had seen him gingerly bending Mikey over and whispering tender things that the youngest refused to repeat even under duress from Leo and Don. He was aware of how featherlight and delicate such massive hands could be when dealing with things Raph really valued and treasured. Had seen the way he smiled softly at Leo when the two weren’t at odds and remembered how warm the cadence of his voice sounded when calling each of them by their nicknames.

Donnie enjoys the slow way in which Raph preps him, slowly stretching and pulling and adding a finger here and a bit more lube there. It’s cute to see the look of determination across his often stoic features.

So when Raph pulls his fingers out, Donnie is eager to return the same favor. 

He slides down on Raph's cock watching as his expression goes from surprise to pleasure to relief. As Raph tries to thrust up into him, Donnie reaches back and fiddles with the switch, turning it up higher.

“Relax Raph, let me set the pace,” Donnie commands gently. It is a command, and he is sure in a different state, Raph would be balking. But here with his gentle prods and pokes, he is letting Donnie lead.

Donnie sets the pace and it is slow and agonizing to Raph. He himself enjoys it. Feeling the slow push of Raph entering him, the tantalizing loss of moving out of him. He occasionally finds an angle to grind just so and it makes him churr. 

It is cute to find that whenever Donnie lets out a churr a higher, more desperate, needy one echoes from Raph.

After a bit of this Donnie fiddles with the switch again, pushing the hilt of the toy in hard and starts a rougher, faster pace. Occasionally, it seems Raph just can’t help himself and bucks up into Donnie.

If he had a need to establish dominance, Donnie would probably pinch or slap Raph’s thigh for that, but instead he rides it out and merely chastises Raph. Raph is mostly agreeable enough to settle down at Don’s words. Even so he can feel the turtle under him gradually losing more and more of his self-control.

He feels Raph’s hips start to thrust and quiver under him and knowing what is coming he reaches back and hits the switch on the toy and pushes it in and with a final rough buck and a deep churr, Raph is coming in him.

Donnie keeps on going as he rides himself to completion, angling Raph just so and he too soon climaxes. Reaching back, he shuts off the toy to avoid Raph getting overstimulated and pulls off. 

Raph slides out of him wetly and Donnie enjoys the look of his spent looking cock as it tucks away again.

He slides up to lay plastron to plastron and hums a bit as he lays there. 

“You can ask for help with this any time,” Don says to him, soft brown eyes alight with amusement and love.

“I know, I know,” Raph mumbles. “Thanks Don.”

Don shuffles up even further to plant a soft kiss on his hothead’s snout.

“Anytime Raphie.”

Raph’s face puckers a bit at the nickname but he lets it slide and in return Donnie plants an array of soft kisses all over his face, running his hands over his face and neck and shoulders, until the turtle under him is churring like a motor. 

They lay there a bit, basking in the afterglow, before Don gets up and lets Raph up as well.

“Go ahead and shower, I’ll wipe up in here, it’s really best we do this sort of thing in our rooms next time.”

By the time Donnie finishes cleaning up he comes out to see Leo sitting by himself in the kitchen.

“You look uncharacteristically tired,” Donnie commented, sliding a hand onto his brother’s shoulder as he passed him by. “Thought you were supposed to be a morning person.”

"Hmm?" Leo said over a cup of steaming tea, looking like he was still waking up. “Oh, Raph kept me up late.”

Donnie quirked an eyeridge at that. “Let me guess, had problems dropping down and needed your help?”

Leo nodded and sighed. "He's been doing that with me all week. Honestly? I think he doesn't want to admit how much he likes getting off that way so he plays this little game," Leo waves his hand dismissively. “Seems like he’ll be choking on his pride for a bit.”

Donnie shrugged and smiled. He couldn’t say he was any worse for wear because of it. It was nice seeing the more tender, vulnerable side of Raph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait :/ school finals hit. Might be a while for the next ones too as I'd like to write for fanzines that are releasing in june, sept, oct afaik, and I can't post until they do. SO there is a lot of writing coming... just like, it might be dry for a bit.
> 
> Also i changed my name bc this one is funnier, but its gonna stay this from here on out!

**Author's Note:**

> feels like there is little to no payoff for the Raph/Don dynamic in this so maybe a 2nd chapter exploring that after i finish my other req....


End file.
